In an existing robot vacuum cleaner, a filter is usually mounted in a movable manner, that is, the filter can be removed from a dust collection box of the robot vacuum cleaner to be conveniently replaced by a user. However, in actual use, many users often forget to assemble the filter into the dust collection box out of carelessness. When the dust collection box without the filter is mounted to the robot vacuum cleaner, air without being filtered is directly sucked into an electric motor, and most dust is discharged along with the air, causing secondary pollution. In addition, the dust sucked into the electric motor may affect the service life of the electric motor.